1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid handling systems and more particularly to a motor fuel tank system in which theft by siphoning is countered by a novel arrangement of paired tank compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a variety of devices for preventing the siphoning of fuel from the tanks of motor vehicles have been proposed, such as a conical wire spiral or the like insertable into the fuel inlet, a determined thief equipped with proper tools is able to remove or disable such devices.
The primary object of the present invention are to provide a motor fuel tank system which is resistant to such attack, and which will deceive one attempting siphoning into believing himself successful in emptying the entire tank.